Nourriture? Amour?
by Missjennifer54
Summary: '-Aaaaah,j'ai oublié de manger et mon pique-nique! Il manquait plus que ça!.s'exclama-t-elle effondrée au sol avec une aura sombre.' Francois(Kotake) et Doremi! One-Shot!


**Me voila pour une OS que j'avais écrite quand j'avais 12 ans sur un forum et que je poste ici avec des modifications!**

**Sinon,les personnages ne m'appartiennent;si c'était le cas..._je souris sadiquement _****_là.__.._**

* * *

Aujourd'hui,c'était la rentrée,un nouveau changement dans la vie de Doremi Harukaze.

Doremi,se prépara, mit son nouvel uniforme de collégienne et se contempla dans un miroir,pris son cartable et partit,pressée par le temps. Elle fit un bout de chemin avec Émilie(Hazuki) qui devait se rendre se rendre à son école de jeunes fille et la quitta.

Arrivèe près du collège,elle se dit qu'elle avait oublié de faire quelque chose.

''_Ce matin,je me suis levée,je me suis brossée les dents,je me suis habillée et coiffée et je suis partie.À midi,je vais manger mon pique-nique avec un bon gros steak avec de la purée..._''pensa-t-elle en bavant ce qui fit gargouiller son ventre.

-Aaaaah,j'ai oublié de manger et mon pique-nique! Il manquait plus que ça;je vais mourir,s'exclama t'elle effondrée au sol avec une aura sombre.

-Bonjour,Dorémi,lui dit Marina en arrivant.  
-Ah,salut,Marina, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger pour moi,implora Dorémi,les larmes aux yeux.  
-Non,désolée,moi je vais manger à la cafétéria.  
-Eh,elle n'est pas censée être fermée aujourd'hui?demanda Dorémi.  
-Oh mince!,se rappela t'elle, Dorémi,tu ne vas pas être la seule à mourir de faim,soupira Marina.  
Dorémi réfléchit longuement puis une idée lui vint:  
-Ah,j'ai trouvé une idée s'exclama Dorémi!  
-Oui?quoi?  
-On a bien cours de cuisine maintenant?,s'enquit son amie.  
-Eh,ben je vais nous confectionner un bon repas!  
Marina n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la cloche venait de sonner.  
-Aller faut y aller!Marina partit devant laissant Dorémi Aujourd'hui,c'était la rentrée.

Dorémi trouva sa salle après 30 minutes de recherche intense.

-Vous en avez mis du temps!cria son vit Doremi. Celle-ci lui fit un signe vraiment désolé.  
-Désolée,s'excusa Doremi en s'inclinant.  
-Bon,ça va pour la première fois d'autant que ces jeunes garçons sont arrivés 5 minutes avant vous,déclara le professeur en les désignant de l'index. Dorémi tourna la tête et vit:  
-FRANÇOIS,KIMURA et FRÉDÉRIQUE!s'exclama-t-elle  
-Voici le retour de miss stupide,dit, nonchalamment, François.  
-Comment tu m'as appelée?!dit Dorémi qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.  
- S-T-U-P-I-D-EE,répliqua François  
-Répète pour voir!  
-Ça suffit vous deux!Vous réglerez vos querelles d'amoureux en dehors de mon cours.!cria le professeur.  
-ON EST PAS AMOUREUX,dirent les deux protagonistes en rogne.  
-Qu'importe! Maintenant commençons le cours! Allez mettre un tablier.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient Kimura alla rejoindre Marina:

-Euh,salut,Marina,dit-il en commençant à rougir.  
-Euh,bonjour Kimura, dit-elle aussi en rougissant.  
-C'est chouette qu'on soit ensemble,dit Kimura gêné.  
-Moi,aussi,je trouve ça chouette, répéta-elle timidement.  
-Bon,on ferait mieux d'aller séparer ces deux-là. soupirèrent les deux qui regardaient Francois et Doremi à deux doigts d'en venir aux poings.

Maintenant le cours commenç professeur laissa à libre disposition les ingrédients et les fours.  
Marina et Dorémi furent placés à côté des garçons.

-Monsieur,on a combien de temps pour faire quelle que chose?,demanda Dorémi  
-Toute la matinée,répondit le professeur.  
-Dorémi,t'es sûre que tu veux faire notre repas de midi?demanda Marina,soucieuse.  
-Repas de midi?s'étonnèrent les garçons.  
-Oui,c'est bien ç Dorémi a oublié son pique-nique et moi le fait que la cafétéria soit fermée aujourd'hui...  
-La cafétéria est fermée! dirent Les trois garçons.  
-Aaaah,eux aussi ont oublié!Pas de bol les garçons,vous mourrerez,s'exclama joyeusement Doremi et en laissant les trois garçons en plan.

-Est..ce...que...quelqu'un...serait...faire...la cuisine? demanda François excédé par tous les évènements.  
-Pas...du...tout,murmurèrent-ils en choeur.  
-De toute façon Dojimi n'arrivera pas à faire un festin.

Retour sur Dorémi:

-Bon,voyons voir,du curry,des œufs,de la farine...  
-Dorémi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ses ingrédients? demanda Marina étonnée.  
-Tu sauras plus si tu m'aidais à casser les œufs et les mélanger avec la farine.  
-Bien sur.

Pendant qu'elle cassait les œufs,Dorémi pris une casserole et prépara une soupe à base de ôt qu'elle eut fini,elle demanda à Marina de faire des grosses boules de pâtes et d'y faire des trous. Dorémi versa sa mixture à base de curry dans les trous puis les renferma.

-Maintenant,direction le four pour deux heures de cuisson à basse température! s'exclama joyeusement Dorémi.  
-Woah,Dorémi,où est-ce que tu as appris à faire tous ça?l'interrogea admiratif Marina.  
-Quand'on a appris ça dans une boutique de pâtisserie c'est plus simple.  
-Tu sais je t'admire Dorémi.  
-Oh,arrête de de me flatter là,répondit-elle toute gênée  
-Oui,vraiment.

À côté avec les garçons:  
-Mais qu'est-ce que les filles préparent?s'interrogea Kimura.  
-Chais pas mais ça ressemble à du Frédérique  
-Du pain! Et Dorémi croit franchement ça que devrait leur suffire pour un repas.

Vers la fin du cours:

-C'est enfin prêt! s'exclamèrent les filles qui sortirent les pains du four  
-Mesdemoiselles,laisser moi goûter à un de vos pains s'il vous plaît.  
Mais à peine eut-il mît une bouchée dans sa bouche,qu'il commença à pleurer.  
-Monsieur,vous allez bien? s'inquiétèrent les filles.  
-C'est...  
Il n'eut guère le temps de répondre car la cloche venait de sonner et Dorémi et Marina  
partirent,à la hâte, avec leurs pains dans une boîte.

Elles trouvèrent un endroit où pique-niquer sous un arbre en fleurs.

-Commençons à manger,dit Marina.  
-Oui,je te fais l'honneur de goûter à mon pain au curry.  
-Ah,c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle?drôle de nom.  
Marina pris le pain au curry et à la première bouchée ses joues se rosirent.  
-C'est vraiment délicieux,dit elle en regardant son curry.  
-Oh,tu trouves,merci,j'ai appris plein de truc étant pâtissière.  
Marina,pensive demanda:  
-Moi,je me demande comment Kimura-kun...Je veux dire les garçons s'en sortent.

Les filles tournèrent la tête et virent les garçons allongés sur l'herbe en train de s'apitoyer sur leurs sorts. Dorémi afficha maintenant un air machiavélique sur son visage.

-Euh,Dorémi ça va?

Dorémi se leva et alla vers les garçons avec la boite contenant les pains au curry:

-Les garçons comme je ne suis pas grossière je vais vous donner quelque s'un de mes pains.  
-Et tu crois que du pain pourra suffire à nous ravir?fit François en levant un sourcil.  
-Premièrement:je ne vais pas t'en donner.  
Deuxièmement:ce n'es pas seulement du ''pain''comme tu autres goûtez, vous comprendrez.

Elle donna son pain à Frédérique et Kimura qui le regardaient sceptiquement.

-Allez,mangez!gronda t-elle.  
Ils mangèrent puis...  
-Purée..c'est trop bon dirent-ils en chœur.  
-Vous voyez,il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.  
-C'est si bon que ça?demanda François.  
-Plus bon que des hamburgers.  
-Faut que j'en goute un!Dorémi passe moi en un!ordonna François en tendant sa main.  
-Jamais!Puisque tu as été méchant avec moi tu n'auras rien-du-t-o-u-t!,s'exclama-t-elle en prononçant bien chaque lettre.  
-QUE..

Mais Dorémi l'ignora totalement et retourna vers Marina.

-Tu crois pas que tu as été dure avec lui?  
-Je m'en fiche,il n'avait pas qu'à commencer.

_Elle...n'a pas du tout_ _mûrie_,pensa Marina en ayant une goutte derrière.

Avec les garçons:

-François,là je crois que tu l'as un peu mérité,dit Kimura.  
-C'est pas de ma faute,c'est elle qui a un caractère de cochon.  
-Mais,au fait,tu ne lui avais pas fait une déclaration en fin de primaire?interrogea Frédérique.  
François commença à rougir et tenta de dissimuler cela en tournant sa tête autre-part.

-C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense?  
-Comme si je le savais moi!

Avec les filles:  
-La déclaration qu'il m'avait faites?dit Dorémi toute rouge.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses alors,moi j'ai trouvé ça mignon en tous cas.  
-Eh,ben,je peux dire que par moment qu'il m'énerve,mais en fait il est très gentil avec moi et je sais pas trop comment prendre cette déclaration. dit Dorémi embêtée.  
-Alors,il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire,répondit calmement Marina.  
-Oui,si tu fais la même chose avec  
Kimura,dit malignement Dorémi.

Avec les garçons:  
-S'il vous plait passer moi un bout de ce meure de faiiimm.  
-Hors de question!entonnèrent les garçons.  
-Attrape,François!cria une voix au loin.  
Il saisit l'objet au vol et vit que c'était une boule de pain lancée par Dorémi qui avançait vers lui.  
-Euh,merci,dit François.  
-De je voulais aussi m'excuser d'être aussi rancunière envers toi.  
-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser d'être pas sympa avec toi.  
-C'est rien,je te connais bien depuis la crèche,je sais bien que tu n'es pas le diable en personne mais pas non plus un ange.  
-On ferait mieux de s'éclipser,souffla Frédérique.  
-T'as pas tort,répondit Kimura.  
-Kimura,je peux te parler seule à seule,demanda Marina rougissante.  
-B..bien sur,répondit David mal à aise.

Avec François et Dorémi:

-François,il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
-Quoi?  
-...reuse...toi,chuchota Dorémi en baissant la tête.  
-Miss stupide pourrait répeter je n'ai rien compris du tout,dit François en tendant l'oreille vers elle.  
-JE SUIS..,mais Dorémi arrêta sa phrase.  
-Puisque tu veux pas le faire,je vais le faire à ta place!  
Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Dorémi,avança sa tête vers la sienne et l'embrassa.  
''C'est doux''pensérent-ils.  
Quand ils rompirent leur baiser,ils se regardèrent et puis ils commencèrent à parler:  
-Depuis quand...commencèrent-ils avant que leurs ventres leur fassent un concert un sonore.  
-On ferait mieux de manger,dirent-ils.  
François se demandait comment elle avait réagit,il ne pensa pas bien longtemps car à la première croquée du pain,il sentit comme sur un petit nuage:  
-C'est le meilleur pain,que j'aie jamais manger,tu es un vrai chef Dorémi!,complimenta François ce qui fit rougir Dorémi.

P.O.V. de Dorémi:

''Oh, mon dieu,il m'a embrassé.Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si 'est-ce que je suis censée faire?!.C'est mon premier dois-je faire?!''s'agitait Doremi.

P.O.V. de François:

''Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?!.Si elle ressent pas la même chose,Elle va sûrement me détester. C'est moi ou elle devient pale.''

FIN DE P.O.V

Dorémi se réveilla et vit qu'elle était dans une pièce blanche,allongée sur un lit.

-Aah,Dorémi t'es enfin réveillée,dit Amanda soulagée.  
-Ah,oui,qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Puisque tu n'avais rien mangé depuis toute la matinée,tu t'es évanouie et c'est François qui t'a portée jusqu'ici.  
-''portée'',répéta Dorémi qui sentait le rouge lui monter.  
-Comme une princesse,se moqua t-elle.  
-Arrête ça! meeeeeeuh.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui? demanda curieusement Amanda.  
À ces mots,Dorémi repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait donné et se cacha sous sa couverture.  
-RIEN!cria Dorémi.  
-Bon,je ferais mieux de te laisser te reposer,dit Marina,un peu surprise,qui se leva et partit.

Dorémi resta blottie sous sa couverture jusqu'à qu'elle sente quelqu'un arriver:

-Marina?c'est toi?demanda Dorémi,mais aucune réponse vint.  
-Tu dois encore m'en vouloir,dit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Amanda,elle reconnut la voix de François,celui qui troublait son cœur:  
-P..pas du tout, répondit-elle en balbutiant,toujours blottie sous sa couverture.

-Tu sais...tu seras toujours l'idiote...,déclara t-il.

En entendant ces mots,Dorémi retira brusquement sa couverture:

-Quoi!?,cria T-elle avec une veine sur son front.  
-L'idiote que j'aime,finit-il.  
En entonnant ses derniers mots,les joues de Francois se rosirent et,Dorémi se jeta à son cou.  
-Et,moi je t'aime même si tu es stupide.  
-Eh!,protesta Francois.  
-Tu devrais au moins être content qu'une fille comme moi s'intéresse à toi,déclara Doremi,les joues rougissantes.

François lui sourit et l'embrassa ce qui surprit un peu cette dernière,mais elle se laissa faire.  
Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à ce que un ventre affamé gâche tout.

FIN.(C'est que le début de leur histoire,bien sûr!)

* * *

**Et voila la fin de mon One-Shot. J'espère que vous l'auriez apprécier. **

**Quelques commentaires seraient très gentil de votre part! :)**


End file.
